Mis Labios por tus Piernas
by Songfic.Maniak
Summary: Yaoi Milo&Camus. Esta es mi versión del antes y el después de lo que ocurrió entre estos dos personajes. Pasando por un suceso que compartieron antes de la muerte de Camus, su resurrección y la segunda vida que se les dio para corregir los errores.
1. Chapter 1

_"**MIS LABIOS POR TUS PIERNAS"**_

_**Historia inspirada en la canción homónima de La Quinta Estación**_

Escrito por Songfic Maniak

Estar mirando a menos de dos centímetros de ti a la persona que hace que tu corazón palpite acelerado, que la respiración se te corte y que la sangre parezca correr un maratón entre venas y arterias parecería un suicidio pasional para cualquiera. Cualquiera podría morir de un infarto en ese mismo instante. Al menos sería una forma muy dulce de morir. Por esta razón, a Milo no le hubiera importado perder la vida en ese mismo instante, pero luego de reflexionarlo un par de segundos se dio cuenta que si eso ocurría no tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Camus como lo estaba apreciando en ese momento, así que decidió mantenerse íntegro frente a él.

–Yo sé porqué estás aquí esta noche –susurró Camus camuflando su voz con la suave brisa de la noche.

En otras circunstancias Milo hubiera sonreído. Ciertamente se hubiera reído de sí mismo. ¿Cuántas veces Aioria no se lo había dicho? ¿Cuántas veces no le había reprochado que frente al caballero de Acuario se comportara como un imbécil retrasado?

¿Y qué? ¡Que lo culparan por tener sentimientos! ¡Que lo condenaran por amar mil y un veces más a un compañero de batallas que a su propia Diosa! ¡Que lo juzgaran por no poder controlarse! ¿Qué importaba? En esos momentos todo eso se reducía a un grano de arena en comparación con la montaña que estaba delante de él. Más alto que el Everest. Más alto y, por supuesto, mucho más frío. Lidiar con el "qué dirán" de los demás no era nada comparado con lidiar con aquella mirada que Camus poseía y que lo taladraba en ese momento. Le hipnotizaba y originaba en él unas ganas absurdas e incontrolables de lanzarse a sus pies para besarlos con adoración.

–Yo sé porqué viniste esta noche con una excusa trazada que, por los nervios, olvidaste en el camino. Yo sé la razón, Milo. Es la misma razón por la que no apartas tu vista de mí en el Coliseo y la misma por la que no logras decirme ni dos palabras y ya empiezas a tartamudear.

–Y-yo… n-no tartamudeo –trató de defenderse Milo, sin éxito, claro está.

–Yo lo entiendo Milo, pero necesito que tú me lo digas. Necesito escucharte para que no me quede duda de lo que está ocurriendo entre tú y yo.

¿Era un sueño? Podía serlo. Solo en sueños Camus se le acercaba así: tomando sus hombros para no dejarlo escapar y acercando su rostro tan peligrosamente que sus cálidas exhalaciones eran absorbidas por los trémulos labios de Milo. Tan cerca que sus sentimientos quedaban pudorosamente expuestos en el destello de sus pupilas y su alma quería gritar, llorar, perder el sentido y la razón al contemplar esos zafiros inquisidores. Tan bellos y profundos; tan salvajes y refinados. Los ojos de Camus. Los ojos de Milo. ¿Dónde acababa la mirada de uno y comenzaba la del otro? Un puente invisible se había instalado entre ellos.

–Habla –le pidió educadamente.

Milo estaba dispuesto a complacerlo en todo, pero le costó trabajo salir de la petrificación y retomar el habla. ¿Qué esperaba de él? ¿Una confesión? No le sería tan fácil. El escorpión era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para tomar valor y aguantar un poco más.

–No sé de qué hablas. Yo solo he venido a avisarte que mañana no habrá entrenamiento. Se acerca una tormenta terrible y es preferible quedarse en el Santuario. Creí que sería bueno hacértelo saber, para que no bajaras en balde al Coliseo.

–Pero Milo, eso yo ya lo sabía.

– ¿Ah, sí? –inquirió Milo fingiendo no saberlo.

Camus arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió mordazmente sin dejar de mirarlo con esa chispa de astucia.

–No te hagas el tonto. Tú estabas ahí cuando lo discutimos. Fui yo quien propuso suspender el entrenamiento en la reunión que tuvimos hoy a medio día.

¡No de nuevo! Había caído otra vez. Se había boicoteado a sí mismo. De entre todos los pretextos que se pudo haber inventado había sacado el que lo haría parecer el más idiota de los idiotas frente a Camus de Acuario. Quería morirse de pena. Quiso destrozar la columna más cercana para descargar su ira, deseó echarse a sus brazos para ser consolado por su estúpida forma de comportarse ante él. No hizo nada de eso. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber que contestar.

– ¿Por qué no solo lo admites y ya?

–No sé de qué hablas –. Mintió Milo retrocediendo un paso y cruzándose de brazos para sentirse un poco más seguro.

–Oh, Milo, yo creo que sí. Quiero que me contestes algunas preguntas: ¿por qué todavía agachas la cabeza cada vez que nos cruzamos pese a que ya hace más de diez años que nos conocemos?

"Porque no puedo sostenerte la mirada. Te darías cuenta de lo que siento por ti"

–Es una muestra de respeto. Eres mi compañero –le contestó.

– ¿Por qué haces reír a todos los demás y cuando aparezco te vuelves una tumba?

"Porque tengo miedo de que pienses que soy un idiota hablando estupideces. No soportaría decepcionarte de esa manera."

–Eres aburrido, Camus. Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de provocarte una sonrisa. ¿Para qué perder mi tiempo haciéndole plática a alguien que parece no tener ni una pizca de ligereza en él?

Esa respuesta había sido un golpe deliberadamente bajo, sin embargo Camus no pareció inmutarse y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron irónicas.

–Sé sonreír, Milo –le dijo apoyando su espalda contra la columna tras de él al tiempo que se guardaba sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de algodón blanco –. ¿Por qué cuando nos enfrentamos siempre te desconcentras y terminas mordiendo la arena del Coliseo?

"Estás jugando sucio, Camus. Sabes que es porque mis nervios me traicionan y no puedo controlarme cuando estoy frente a ti"

–Eres débil, caballero de Acuario. Te dejo ganar para que los demás te tengan algo de respeto.

–No estás siendo sincero – le recriminó Camus al sentirse herido por esa respuesta.

–Esa es la verdad. O mejor dime tú las respuestas que deseas escuchar y trataré de complacerte.

–No quería llegar a esto, pero me has obligado. Creo que será lo mejor. Dime: ¿Por qué cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozan por accidente puedo sentir como tu piel se estremece?

"Porque despiertas en mí el querer acariciarte".

–No sé de qué hablas –contestó Milo tragando saliva.

– ¿Por qué nunca dejas de verme cuando estamos desnudos en las regaderas tras el entrenamiento?

"Porque despiertas en mí el deseo de poseerte"

– ¡Basta, Camus! Eres tú él que se imagina esas cosas. Eres un degenerado y no pienso caer en tu juego.

– ¿Por qué no has podido apartar tu mirada de mis labios en este momento?

-¿Eso crees? ¿A qué quieres llegar? No sé qué quieres de mí, Camus, pero ninguna de tus preguntas tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué tantas excusas, Milo? Quiero que seas sincero. Te lo estoy permitiendo y no te estoy juzgando por ello. Solo dímelo.

Si fuera tan fácil que un hombre hablara sobre los sentimientos más sublimes dentro de él a la persona misma que los provoca, desde el inicio de la historia, la humanidad se hubiera ahorrado millones de historias de desamor y tragedia. Los seres humanos nos hubiéramos salvado del "pudo ser". Pero de nuevo, siguiendo su naturaleza humana, Milo decidió quedarse callado, en parte por medio a tartamudear, en parte por no saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Se acercó a Camus y lo miró entrañable.

"Te quiero"

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Milo lo había dicho o Camus había traducido esas palabras por el brillo de su mirada?

"Yo también te quiero, yo también. Milo, te quiero" lo pensó así, mas no dijo nada. Él no lo diría. Milo era quien tenía que hablar.

– ¿Vas a hablar?

–No.

¿Para qué hablar? ¿Para qué tratar de explicar lo que bien sabía que no tenía explicación? Camus siempre era así de frío y calculador, pero él no. Milo, ¡pobre Milo! Puro sentimiento e impulso. Frente a Camus estaba perdido.

El Escorpión bajó la vista, tomó la mano de Camus entre la suya. Se acercó más, volvió a enfrentar su mirada, le acarició el dorso de la mano, sintió una dulce sensación. La inseguridad se desvaneció, la timidez se ausentó, se sintió más enamorado que antes y Camus se dejó arrastrar por él. Entonces supo que era el momento adecuado para cerrar los ojos, terminar con la distancia, dar el salto de fe para caer a salvo en su boca. Fue una acción riesgosa, pero al menos había hecho lo que Camus le había pedido ¿no? Había sido sincero. Muy a su manera, pero había dado la muestra más fehaciente de sinceridad después de todo.

–Tus labios… tus labios… tus… labios…

Se removió entre las sábanas. Se removió tanto que perdió el extremo de la cama y estuvo a punto de caer, más un par de fuertes brazos lo abrazaron impidiéndolo. Despertó sobresaltado, miró a quien lo tenía sujeto y se encontró con Aioria y su mirada llena de preocupación.

–Descansa, Milo, ya pasó lo peor –le pidió ayudándolo a acomodarse en la cama.

Había soñado con Camus, pero no había sido ninguna fantasía. Aquello había ocurrido. Hace mucho, o tal vez no tanto. Milo nunca había sido bueno para las fechas, pero todo lo ocurrido aquella noche lo recordaba con imprescindible detalle. A pesar de que Camus lo hubiera mandado a dormir a su Templo sin compartir el merecido descanso a su lado.

Mientras sus ojos se adecuaban a la luz de la habitación iba recordando. Al día siguiente no se sintió nada bien, fue la tormenta que se había adelantado esa noche, lo había pescado justo cuando iba bajando hasta su Templo. Si Camus esa noche le hubiera permitido quedarse no hubiera tenido que pasar por toda esa semana de agonía y delirio siendo sostenido por tres de sus compañeros. Camus no fue uno de ellos.

A su lado estaba Aioria cuidando su fiebre y en otro extremo de la habitación también aguardaban Mu y Shura como dos ángeles custodiándolo de algún otro mal que se le ocurriera filtrarse hacia aquella habitación.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó incorporándose y sintiendo ese mareo que todos sentimientos la primera vez que queremos levantarnos tras varios días tirados en cama.

–Te estamos cuidando, Milo –contestó Aioria aliviado de verlo despertar.

Los tres lo habían escuchado llamar constantemente a Camus. Así hablaba Milo entre sueños: "Camus, te quiero. Te quiero, Camus, yo te quiero".

¿Pero cómo podían sus amigos pedirle a Camus que fuera para brindarle consuelo? Hubiera sido una locura. Según ellos, Milo y Camus tenían una relación distante. No se lo mencionaron de ninguna manera al caballero de Acuario, así como tampoco le mencionaron a Milo que en esos días había murmurado el nombre del onceavo templo más veces de las que se le puede permitir a un hombre mencionar el nombre de otro hombre, agregando también la forma en la que lo llamaba, con un tono tan dulce e impasible y, por supuesto, vehemente.

Como buenos amigos Aioria, Mu y Shura decidieron no comentárselo y ellos mismos se aseguraron de olvidar el asunto lo más pronto posible para no incomodar a Milo. Después de todo cuando tenemos fiebre y estamos extenuados podemos decir muchas cosas que luego no recordamos. Ellos no sabían nada de la historia existente entre su amigo y Camus.

Esa tarde, Milo aún convaleciente decidió subir al onceavo Templo. Quizá Camus estaba preocupado por él. Entró sin permiso al centro del Templo y su guardián se presentó frente a él con su familiar mutismo.

–Camus, hola. Disculpa que no haya podido venir antes. Yo… me enfermé. Según lo que me dijo Aioria casi fue una semana. Ocurrió después de la tormenta, tuve fiebre. Después de esa noche… después de lo que ocurrió…

Milo calló por un momento cuando se dio cuenta que hablarle a Camus era como hablarle a la pared. Este lo miraba, mas parecía no hacerlo. Era como si no entendiera porqué Milo se había presentado en su Templo y le daba explicaciones sobre su ausencia esos días. Tan buena era la representación de Camus que el mismo Milo llegó a preguntarse su presencia en ese Templo y el porqué se tomaba la molestia de darle explicaciones.

–Camus, disculpa – finalizó creyendo que eso era lo que él esperaba.

– ¿Por?

–Creí que desearías verme después de esa noche – dijo Milo acercándose hasta tomar la mano de Camus como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, pero él convirtió su mano en un puño para impedírselo.

Milo no hizo caso.

–Me hubiera gustado verte al día siguiente. Después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros… Camus… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…

Se acercó en busca de aquellos labios que tanto había echado de menos y una mísera pena se hizo presente cuando Camus ladeó el rostro para impedir ser besado.

–Nada ocurrió entre nosotros, Milo. No quiero que malentiendas las cosas. Tú hiciste lo que te plació y yo dejé que lo hicieras, pero no creas que volverá a pasar. Somos compañeros de batalla, nada más.

Le dio la espalda, volvió a su habitación. Dejó a Milo en un hilo, equilibrándose para no caer hacia el vacío de la confusión y la malquerencia. Camus no volvió a dirigirle la palabra ni él tampoco tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle si lo había ofendido de alguna forma.

¿Qué si quiso llorar? Si ustedes hubieran sido Milo ¿no hubieran deseado hacerlo y al mismo tiempo guardarse las lágrimas para no hacer notar que ustedes resultaban ser los perdedores? ¿No hubieran crispado los puños, apretado los labios, temblado de rabia y entrecerrado los ojos para impedir las lágrimas? Entonces, comprenderán la razón por la que Milo hizo todo esto antes de salir del Templo de Acuario jurando arrancarse del corazón a su guardián que le había demostrado lo que mucho se rumoraba en el Santuario: que en lugar de corazón tenía un pedazo de hielo dentro del pecho.

Los siguientes días le dio muchas vueltas al asunto para tratar de entender. No pudo hacerlo y es que aquella noche, tras el beso que se había atrevido a darle a Camus este había insistido en ir más allá. Le había visto una tenue sonrisa. Miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie hubiera atestiguado aquel beso. Le acarició el rostro, el segundo beso lo había dado él, uno íntimamente tierno, suave y lento por encima de las escaleras de Acuario, justo a la entrada del Templo.

Y luego el mismo Camus lo había arrastrado hacia dentro, volvió a sus labios con más avidez que antes. Hizo que los dos se perdieran en los besos cargados de deseo. Él fue quien subió el tono de las caricias que compartieron, fue él quien le pidió en un conmovedor susurro a Milo que lo besara más, que lo acariciara más, que explorara más su cuerpo, que su lengua jugara más, que sus manos bajaran más, que su temperatura subiera más, que le diera más de sí. Camus pidió más y más y más y… y Milo atestiguó la pérdida de su autodominio a medida que las peticiones de Camus se volvían más estremecedoras en su oído.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a sudar y la ropa se hizo innecesaria. A Camus le enloqueció el aroma que exudó el cuerpo de Milo y este perdió el juicio al recorrer la piel húmeda de Camus. Sus manos se posicionaron hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo y supo que ninguno de los dos iba a detenerse. Aquello iba a consumarse esa noche.

La tormenta se tornó su cómplice ya que si no hubiera sido por los terribles truenos de esa noche los demás caballeros hubieran alcanzado a escuchar el eco de los gritos que salieron del Templo de Acuario. Milo le hizo gemir cuando adentró su mano al pantalón y lo hizo gritar cuando se arrodilló ante él para venerarlo y para darle un placer inimaginable que Camus jamás había experimentado en su vida.


	2. Chapter 3

Camus murió, una parte de Milo murió con él ese mismo día. ¿Qué parte? Un pedazo del alma de Camus que había conseguido robarle esa noche. Lo malo había sido que el caballero de Acuario también había hecho lo propio, así que el Escorpión había experimentado tres muertes –si prestan atención y me siguen la idea –: La de Camus, la del pedazo de alma que él se había guardado y también la del pedazo de su mismísima alma que el fallecido se había llevado con él. No le había quedado nada.

Luego, a menos de un año de la tragedia volvió, pero ahora engalanado con un Sapuri. Se había convertido en un guardián de la oscuridad. Sintió rabia al verlo y en parte también sintió agradecimiento. Ver levantarse de entre los muertos a la persona que más has amado debe ser para morirse de infarto y luego resucitar junto con él para retomar la vida desde donde la dejaron. Sin embargo Camus nuevamente le defraudaría ya que en esa ocasión tampoco volvía para obtener una segunda oportunidad. Aún no había tiempo suficiente.

Milo lo enfrentó y le hizo pagar el atrevimiento de querer acabar con su Diosa, también le hizo pagar la osadía de haber jugado con su corazón. Él no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de Camus. Cuando se enteró y tuvo que ver a Athena morir supo que los resucitados morirían en pocas horas también. Se sintió el ser más desdichado del mundo. Deseó hacer algo para acabar con su dolor y tomó a Camus por el cuello, enterró los dedos en su garganta.

–Milo, suéltalo –pidió Saga.

Sus demás compañeros observaron también sintiendo compasión por él. Ahora la relación que habían sostenido quedaba más que clara. Milo no hizo caso a las palabras del caballero de Géminis y miró a Camus fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? –le preguntó con rabia.

Camus no podía contestar, apenas y podía mantenerse consciente. Llevó sus manos hasta cubrir las de Milo y lo miró con tanta melancolía y arrepentimiento que el otro tuvo que cerrar los ojos al no querer aceptar esa mirada.

_ Perdóname._

– ¡No quiero que me pidas perdón! ¡Quiero que me digas porqué volviste si morirás de nuevo! ¿¡Por qué me atormentas así?! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí después de que tú…!

– ¡Milo, ya déjalo! –le pidió Mu jalando su brazo.

Los brazos del Escorpión perdieron su fuerza y Camus alcanzó a interponer las manos para evitar caer de lleno al piso. Milo tomó aire, se llevó las manos al rostro para terminar con las lágrimas y le dio la espalda a Camus mientras que este era ayudado por Saga para ponerse de pie.

–Milo…

–No hay tiempo que perder –dijo Aioria a todos sus compañeros interrumpiendo lo que hubiera podido decir Camus.

El caballero de Escorpión no volteó a verlo otra vez. Mu, Aioria y él tomaron un camino diferente al de Saga, Shura y Camus. Sin embargo, al llegar al Castillo de Hades los seis compartieron un mismo destino y mientras que Milo era arrojado al Cocito, el cuerpo de Camus se volvía polvo de estrellas. Y llegó una nueva despedida que nuevamente por culpa de Camus fue breve e inconclusa:

_ Camus, tú y yo…_

_ Yo sé, Milo… lo sé…_

Se reencontraron en el Muro de los Lamentos. Todos los caballeros dorados unieron sus cosmos para derrumbarlo y cuando las paredes se vinieron encima sintió como Camus lo protegía con sus propios brazos, no para salvarlo porque bien sabían que aquella sería la última proeza de los Santos de Oro. Lo había abrazado como muestra de su aprehensión hacia él, para demostrarle que hasta el final todo había marchado bien entre ellos, y Milo supo como corresponder ese abrazo. Supo como morir con resignación en los brazos de quien le había hecho sentir auténtico amor. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera esperarle en el otro mundo podía aceptarlo sin problema alguno teniéndolo a su lado.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió que era tocado. No físicamente, no era ya cuerpo sino esencia y aquella otra que lo tocaba era conocida, cálida y cordial. Tan familiarmente cordial que tomó conciencia enseguida para encontrarse con él. Era él en su estado más puro. Camus se mostraba sereno, más atractivo que nunca porque su exterior jamás había sido comparado con lo que llevaba por dentro. La gama de sentimientos que siempre trató de ocultar ahora se manifestaba ante Milo como un perfecto milagro.

Todos estaban ahí, tras su muerte se hallaban en una oscuridad total. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar. Estaban aterrados ante el destino sombrío. Se contuvieron de caer presas del pánico cuando escucharon a los Dioses juzgarlos por haberse rebelado contra ellos. Sin comprender del todo el veredicto y antes de que ocurriera nada más Milo alcanzó a Camus de una forma muy especial. El contacto se sentía en definitiva mucho más real ahora con sus estados incorpóreos y cuando se abrazó a él sintió fusionarse en un espacio cálido. Reencontró la parte de su alma que Camus le había robado y este hizo lo mismo con su pedazo.

Aunque la situación era adversa Milo sintió la felicidad más penetrante de su vida. Ese lugar oscuro no eran los Campos Eliseos, él bien lo sabía, sin embargo sentirse uno con Camus era mil veces mejor que cualquier Paraíso que las deidades pudieran inventarse. Los dos se sentían tenues, volátiles, ligeros y preparados para unirse en un beso. Así lo hicieron. No había labios de referencia, pero ellos sabían que se habían besado al reconocer la misma sensación de cuando en vida aunque mucho más íntima; tremendamente más íntima.

Antes de que terminaran fundidos en aquellas místicas caricias de seres etéreos, todo se volvió oscuridad. Se perdieron mutuamente. ¿Jamás hallarían la paz? ¿Cuándo volverían a verse? No había una respuesta exacta, únicamente restaba la sensación de desazón, de añoranza y de una terrible soledad que se hizo presente en ambos.

–Camus, ven... no te alejes…, no…

Milo nuevamente hablaba entre sueños. Era víctima de esa imagen recurrente en donde recordaba la inexplicable unión que había compartido con Camus y luego la terrible separación. Se removió entre las sábanas y esta vez Aioria no estuvo ahí para detenerlo por lo que cayó abruptamente al suelo y despertó sobresaltado. Se llevó la mano a la frente encontrándole humedecida por el sudor. Esos sueños no lo habían dejado tranquilo desde que Athena los había resucitado.

Resucitar no había sido tan complicado como cuando llegó por primera vez al mundo. En la primera llegada estaba seguro que su madre había sufrido con los dolores de parto y él también al tratar de abrirse espacio para salir del vientre materno. La segunda vida se le había concedido con un simple toque celestial. Abrió los ojos sin sentir dolor, se incorporó y se sintió lleno de armonía y descansado, como si hubiera dormido durante décadas enteras.

Tan pronto como despertó, miró a su alrededor, se inclinó hacia Athena y ella le dio su bendición para retomar su vida en la nueva Era de paz. Salió de la estancia y bajó las escaleras no con la intención de dirigirse hacia su Templo sino al de Acuario. Cuando llegó a él nombró a su guardián. Tenía que verlo vivo para poder creer que no estaba alucinando aquello. El hecho de saberse vivo no era prueba suficiente para él. Necesitaba ver a Camus con vida para creerse aquello, porque era él su razón de vivir.

Camus se presentó delante de él. Milo retrocedió como si viera un fantasma. Su espalda chocó contra una columna y las lágrimas regresaron. También era siempre Camus la razón de su llanto.

El guardián caminó hasta él, tomó su rostro, con sus pulgares apartó un par de lágrimas, Milo quiso abrazarlo, pero se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

–Camus, no te alejes de nuevo. Yo quiero…

–No sigas con esto –lo interrumpió –. Porque si llegaras a decirme que no sientes nada por mí no sé si esté preparado para aguantarlo.

– ¿¡De qué hablas?! ¡Sabes bien que yo…!

–Y si vas a decirme que sientes lo mismo… no sé si este preparado para escucharlo.

Milo se quedó pasmado. La escena le parecía inverosímil. Las palabras, el brillo de Camus que anunciaba un próximo llanto.

–Camus…

¿Qué quería entonces que le dijera? Sus palabras no habían tenido el menor sentido. Milo quería decir tantas cosas y no pudo hallar la forma de expresarlo. Observó su mirada profunda, cada que se perdía en ella encontraba algo que había buscado durante toda su vida aunque no supiera exactamente lo que era. No pudo soportarlo más y bajó el rostro sintiéndose confundido e intimidado.

Por fin el frío caballero de Acuario tenía su merecido. Su indiferencia e inseguridad habían menguado la pasión y el impulso del Escorpión. ¡Por fin Camus sufrió de verdad! Sintió un dolor en el pecho como ningún otro. Él no quiso luchar ni sincerarse, desde el principio quiso que Milo lo hiciera por él y las cosas no habían resultado como había esperado. Le tocó el turno de crispar los puños y apretar la quijada para evitar derramar las lágrimas.

–Con tu permiso – le dijo finalmente.

Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su habitación. Milo comenzó a temblar por el desconcierto e incertidumbre. Si Camus se iba ¿a él qué le quedaba? A cada paso su temor se incrementaba. Quiso correr, detenerlo y sentir nuevamente la calidez de su abrazo, pero no se movió de su lugar. Sintió una extraña asfixia y salió de inmediato de aquel Templo. Bajó perturbado las escaleras hasta llegar a su Templo. Una vez que se refugió dentro del mismo lloró, gritó y descargó su ira resquebrajando parte de una columna. ¡Estaba dolido y enfurecido! ¡Maldita confusión! ¡Maldita inseguridad! ¡Maldito Camus de Acuario!

– ¡Cobarde!

Hasta la fecha no le gustaba pensar si esa exclamación que había soltado había sido dirigida para Camus o para él mismo. Sabía que la respuesta era simple: el calificativo había sido proferido para ambos.

Era esa la escena que lo atormentaba por las noches y en más de una ocasión lo había hecho caer al frío piso de su recámara. Las gotas de sudor en su frente casi siempre eran por la intensidad de las emociones que despertaban esas visiones aunque en ese momento también era culpa de un aumento de la temperatura en su cuerpo que anunciaba un próximo resfriado. El día anterior la tormenta lo había pescado cuando caminaba por las calles. Todos los transeúntes se alarmaron y trataron de buscar refugio. Él no, a él le venía igual mojarse, resbalar o ser atropellado. Así de ridículos eran sus pensamientos desde lo ocurrido con Camus.

Indiferente ante la lluvia siguió su camino hasta llegar a su apartamento cerca del mar. Ya había pasado más de un año desde que La Legión Dorada se había desintegrado. Tenía noticias constantes de la vida de sus demás compañeros. De todos menos de Camus, por supuesto.

Se levantó de la cama y los escalofríos lo obligaron a ponerse unos pantalones holgados y una camisa blanca de algodón. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador la cual se bebió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sentó en el sillón más amplio de su sala y ahí se encorvó y ocultó su rostro con sus manos.

– ¿Por qué me sigues atormentando? –murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro resignado. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta de la persona a quien iba dirigida la pregunta.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y masculló el improperio contra su rentero. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, no podía creer lo enfadoso que podía ser. Solo estaba retrasado con la renta dos semanas y no era que no tuviera dinero sino que nuca le surgían los ánimos de ir al banco y sacarlo de la cuenta individual que Saori Kiddo le había proveído a él, así como a sus demás compañeros, por su servicio como caballeros.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla tocaron un par de ocasiones más.

–Ya escuché –dijo acicalándose el cabello y preparando su discurso. A medio abrir la puerta comenzó con el rezo de siempre –: Mañana iré al banco a primera ahora, créame que…, que… y-yo…pe-pero…

– ¿Aún tartamudeas? –preguntó el visitante arqueando con astucia su ceja bífida.

–Y-yo no…, no estoy… No tartamudeo.

Milo retrocedió y con un gesto lo invitó a pasar. Camus entró y cerró la puerta tras de él. Milo observó que llevaba una maleta la cual colocó al lado de la entrada. Los dos se hundieron en un irresoluto silencio. Milo se pasó una mano por la cara para despejarse un poco de la enfermedad y comprobar que aquello no era un delirio. Cuando se dio cuenta que la presencia de Camus era real se sintió sin defensas.

– ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Camus frunciendo el entrecejo al ver el deplorable estado del otro.

–Nada, solo un resfriado que me he ganado por mojarme en la lluvia ayer.

–Como aquella noche.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Milo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

–Sí –contestó Camus acercándose hasta alcanzar a rozar su mejilla.

–Solo tengo agua –siguió Milo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos queriendo escapar del contacto, pero por una extraña razón no podía moverse, en parte tampoco quería dejar de sentir la mano de Camus sobre su rostro.

La caricia de Camus era tan cálida y su mirada tan penetrante que de inmediato llegó a él el recuerdo de aquella noche en el Templo de Acuario. Ahora no sería él quien terminara con la distancia entre ambos. Fue Camus quien olvidó las palabras planeadas y decidió besarlo para no dar tantas explicaciones y demostrarle con ese beso el porqué aparecía nuevamente en su vida.

Milo estaba descolocado, cerró sus ojos por el mero impulso y por la costumbre, porque cuando besaba o era besado lo hacía para dejarse perder por la sensación. Con Camus el beso era diferente; no solo era el acto de sentir los labios, de jugar con su lengua o perderse en la calidez de su boca sino que también involucraba el deseo de abrazarlo hacia él, de acariciarlo y hundirse más hasta sentir su piel, su sangre y su alma y decirle lo mucho que había anhelado ese beso durante todo ese tiempo. La felicidad que lo embargaba teniéndolo en su vida. El recuerdo estaba intacto, las sensaciones surgieron nuevamente. Ahí estaba el amor que compartían.

Camus fue quien le obligó a volver a la realidad cuando se apartó lo suficiente para sostenerle la mirada. Cuando Milo abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver como se había dejado arrastrar por los impulsos y ambos ya estaban en el amplio sofá. Él recostado sobre Camus y este ya sin camisa.

–Estoy preparado –dijo Camus con una calma y una seriedad tan grande que hizo sentir nervioso a Milo.

– ¿Preparado?

–Yo siempre quise que fueras sincero conmigo, pero sin darme cuenta yo mismo lo evité. No pude ser sincero y nunca dejé que tú lo fueras. Me alejé y no sé la razón. Te quiero en mi vida y cualquier respuesta que me des ya estoy preparado para enfrentarla.

Milo comprendió de una vez por todas, la razón por la que su relación había sido tan complicada. Los dos eran un par de inseguros. Camus al frenarlo constantemente y él al no ser lo suficientemente valiente para acabar con ese freno. Sonrió y besó su cuello, lo succionó hasta hacerlo gemir. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a buscar, más bien, a redescubrirse y el calor comenzó a penetrar hasta la última partícula.

– ¿Vas a hablar? –preguntó Camus así como lo había hecho aquella primera noche que habían tratado de comprender lo que había entre ambos.

–Sí –respondió en esta ocasión Milo mostrando una sonrisa abierta y sincera –. Siento lo mismo, Camus. Exactamente lo mismo que tú.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sientes, Milo?–preguntó Camus excitado.

El sentimiento de las almas y la perversión de los cuerpos van unidos y por esto mismo Camus se excitó de una forma tal que contagió a Milo y ambos se estremecieron.

–Amor –respondió Milo con su respiración entrecortada.

–Así es –contestó Camus experimentando el placer más grande que había sentido en toda su vida sin la necesidad del orgasmo.

Esa sensación de sentirse amado por tu alma gemela va más allá del acto sexual. Sin embargo, ya que ambos estaban en el sillón y Camus sentía que en el pasado se había portado tan mal con Milo quiso complementar el placer así como resarcir el daño causado.

Inesperadamente Camus sacó fuerza e impulsó a Milo hasta cambiar los lugares y ser él quien estuviera encima. Sin perder el tiempo se deshizo de sus pantalones, acarició su cuerpo y mordió sus labios.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Milo impresionado.

– Le pregunta correcta es: qué planeo a hacerte.

–Pe-pero… hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

– ¿Antes te rehusabas a hablar y ahora quieres hacerlo? lo siento, no me persuade tu cambio de actitud –respondió Camus de forma burlona.

Besó el vientre de Milo y este se retorció de placer.

– ¿Y la maleta qué significa?

– ¿Tú qué crees Escorpión? –le preguntó divertido al darse cuenta que a Milo le ponía nervioso la posición en la que se encontraba –. Guarda silencio ya y déjame amarte.

Milo descansó la cabeza y fue esa noche que le tocó el turno de gemir y jadear mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de Camus quien no se cansó de observar sus gestos, de venerarlo, adorarlo y complacerlo en todos sus deseos. Así como en el pasado hubo un momento en que se había perdido el límite entre una mirada y la otra, ahora nadie podría adivinar donde terminaban los labios de Camus y comenzaban las piernas de Milo

Gimió de veras, jaloneó sus cabellos y masculló mil y un improperios, esta vez no a su rentero sino consecuencia de su incontrolable lujuria. Camus alzó la vista justo cuando logró que Milo alcanzara el éxtasis. Ahora él también tendría el recuerdo de aquella imagen indudablemente autentica e intensa.

Se incorporó y lo abrazó antes de poseerlo. Se juró esa noche cuidar de Milo lo que le restara de vida. ¡Milagro! El caballero de hielo se había convertido de un día para otro en todo un maestro en el arte del amar. Mas no fue pura casualidad, lo sabemos: Había aprendido del mejor.

Fin

PD. Y esta es mi teoría acerca de lo que ocurrió. He escrito.


End file.
